


The Justice of the Grave

by blingblingis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Gen, SUFFER WITH ME, i think this counts as, i'm bad at angst so i mean this is light but i made myself cry so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: Hanzo hadn’t meant for this to end in bloodshed. In truth, he had been hoping to avoid a fight altogether.But tragedies arise even with the best of intentions.





	The Justice of the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> A super short drabble about Hanzo just after killing Genji.
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here!](http://minakushi.tumblr.com/)

He breaks down, realizing what he’s done. He falls heavily to his knees though he barely feels the ache in his kneecaps. “Genji, no…” the words leave his lips in barely a whisper. “No, no no!” he crawls forward frantically, his chipped katana forgotten behind him.  
Hanzo scoops up his little brother in his arms and hugs him close. He presses his ear to Genji’s chest, trying desperately to hear a heartbeat, but he can hear nothing over his ragged breaths and his own pulse thundering in his veins.

For a split second he hears a sound that reminds him greatly of Genji’s laugh. A high, boisterous laugh, carefree and uncontrolled as the wind. His head snaps up, half-hoping, half-expecting to see Genji grinning down at him and saying “Gotcha!” Instead what he sees is his brother’s face empty of anything at all. No anger, no joy, no sorrow. Emotionless and still as stone. Still as the grave. And it will stay that way for all of time. That’s not right, he thinks as he hears the sound again Genji is meant to laugh and yell and play. He’s meant to ignore everyone’s advice and shirk his responsibilities and laugh and laugh and laugh. And suddenly Hanzo realizes it’s his own sobbing filling the air along with the acrid scent of blood. 

He covers his mouth to stifle the heart-wrenching sounds leaving him, but pulls it back at the last second and just stares. His own hands are drenched in blood. His brother’s blood. His blood. The sight is enough to make him gag, his stomach churning so violently he has to shut his eyes against the nausea threatening to take him. Hanzo remembers his father’s words to him when Genji had been born, “He is your little brother, Hanzo. It is your job to protect him, to guide him on the right path.” He curses himself for being a failure. Curses his father for putting this on him. Curses the elders for giving him this choice, this ultimatum. He curses Genji for making it come to this, and hates himself for even daring to think this was all Genji’s fault. He failed his father, he failed the clan, he failed Genji. The one person in his life who had looked at him with nothing but admiration, the one person who always believed in him.

He hates himself for wallowing in self-pity. He’s just killed someone he loves and can still only think of himself. He starts to laugh and hates himself all the more. It’s not funny. It isn’t, but if he lets himself feel his true emotions he will break; shatter into a million tiny pieces, never to be put together again. But hysterics will only carry one so far. The cackling turns to wracking sobs so painful it feels as though his lungs have been ignited. Hanzo hunches over Genji’s body, willing him, pleading with him to open his eyes and scold him for being so serious.

But he won’t. And Hanzo knows he won’t. Because Hanzo killed him. With his own hands Hanzo struck down his little brother, and so too a part of his soul. So he buries his face into Genji’s chest, wailing like a child. Like how Genji used to do when he was scared or upset or angry. He feels empty and yet too full, emotions spilling over like a dam about to break. Anger, hatred, grief. For nearly all his life Hanzo has pushed his feelings aside. They were of no consequence to his duty to his clan.

But this is too much. One by one cracks start to form in the dam, in his façade, and for the first time in his memory Hanzo lets go. He lets the emotions carry him out to sea, wash over him and at times threaten to drag him under. He fights to keep his head above the crashing waves, though he knows not why. What is the point? What was the point of killing Genji? Why did he do it? He had a choice, and he chose wrong. And yet there is still a voice in his head that tells him he had no choice at all. He thinks for a moment that the voice sounds remarkably like Genji’s, but how can that be? Genji is dead, slain by his own kin. The lingering warmth of his brother’s body is a both a comfort and a torment. Hanzo knows that he will remember this day for the rest of his life. Burned in the back of his mind, to wake him in the dead of night and remind him of the monster he has become. 

Hanzo knows he must go. He cannot stay here in this house, in this city where so many memories live. He does not know where he will go or what he will do, only that there is nothing left for him here. Nothing at all. But for now he clutches tightly to the remains of his past and rocks back and forth with Genji cradled in his arms. Hanzo swears he never meant for blood to be spilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was going to add the actual action sequence but this has been sitting in my folders for weeks so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also highkey this is me making up for not posting the next chapter of my other fic.


End file.
